List of Otis elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a list of Otis elevator fixtures that are found in the United States and Canada. 1853-1880s At this time, elevators were operated by pulling ropes. For belt-driven elevators, there are 3 ropes. Pulling the right rope down once makes the elevator go up, and pulling the left rope down once makes the elevator go down, and pulling the middle rope once stops the elevator. 1889 to 1940s Manually-controlled When manually-controlled elevators were common before in 1920s, most Otis elevators at that time were using old deadman controls, which is usually a car switch used by elevator operators to move the elevator cars. If the crank moved to the left, the elevator car goes down and if the crank moved to the right, the elevator car goes up. Otis made various different car switches. One very rare type of Otis car switch is mounted to the floor of the elevator, and has a very long handle. In some cases, this model of car switch was labeled "Otis Plunger Elevator". Some elevators have a vintage hall call annunciator to announce elevator operator that a hall call outside has been registered on certain floors. Some old Otis freight elevators have continous-pressure controls, which are up/down buttons inside and outside the elevator, which move the elevator in the direction marked when held down. IMG_1409.JPG|Vintage Otis hall station from manually-controlled elevator. IMG_4454.JPG|Different Vintage Otis hall station from manually-controlled elevator. 1900's Otis Black Button Call Station.png|1900's Otis deadman's control hall station. VintageOtisHallStation.JPG|Vintage Otis intermediate hall station from manually-controlled elevator VintageOtisHallStation2.JPG|Vintage Otis hall station from manually-controlled elevator CrankBrass5.JPG|Vintage Otis brass car switch. CrankSilver.JPG|Vintage Otis metal car switch. VintageOtisCarSwitch.JPG|Vintage Otis car switch VintageOtisCarSwitch2.JPG|Vintage Otis car switch Elevator-1.jpg|Vintage Otis car switch for high rise elevators (Smith Tower, Seattle, WA) Passenger-056 medium.jpeg|Vintage Otis brass car switch. Cs31.jpg|Vintage Otis brass car switch. 291852870.jpg|Vintage Otis brass car switch. Old Otis Manually controlled Traction elevator Robert E Lee Building Lexington VA.jpg|Vintage Otis brass car switch (Robert E. Lee Building, Lexington, VA) 1922-2.png|Early 1920's Otis car switch. OtisControl.jpg|Vintage Otis car switch (Credit to Wikipedia user Drgitlow) 6809414792 96939d38db z.jpg|Vintage Otis car switch (Starks Building, Louisville, KY) 5010333971 1824a59b0e z.jpg|Early 1930's Otis car switch. IMG_1407.JPG|Late 1920's-early 1930's Otis Signal Control manual car station & annunciator panel for operator to know locations of hall calls. 1915DumbwaiterBank.png|Mid 1910s Otis dumbwaiter bank control device. CallTeller.JPG|Vintage Otis call annunciator panel for operator to receive hall calls. VintageOtisAnnounciatorPanel.JPG|Vintage Otis call annunciator panel for operator to receive hall calls. VintageOtisCallAnnounciatorPanel2.JPG|Vintage Otis call annunciator panel for operator to receive hall calls. File:VINTAGE Manually-Controlled OTIS Traction Freight Elevator @ 153 W. 108th St. Parking, New York, NY|Old Deadman controls Otis Elevator Automatic When Otis introduced automatic elevators in 1924, elevators at that time were using old black buttons made of Bakelite. The hall station has a red lamp above the button to indicate that the elevator is in use. Also note that most of the vintage hall station and car operating panels have the old Otis "globe" logo, and today, C.J. Anderson Elevator Products Company in fact, makes "Classic Antique" fixtures that bear a close resemblance to the old Otis fixtures. Note that automatic elevators were a choice at the time, and were more costly to buy, and could not be used in large buildings. The car station panel has small round black buttons without illumination. Old 1920s Otis fixtures.jpg|Old 1920s Otis call button panel (Credit to YouTube user Dieselducy) IMG_5287.JPG|1920s Otis terminal hall station. IMG_5285.JPG|1920s Otis terminal hall station lit. IMG_5235.JPG|1920s Otis intermediate hall station. IMG_5236.JPG|1920s Otis intermediate hall station. IMG_5279.JPG|1920s Otis hall station button. IMG_5239.JPG|1920s Otis hall station button. IMG_5277.JPG|1920s Otis hall station light. IMG_5284.JPG|1920s Otis hall station light lit. IMG_5326.JPG|1920s Otis hall station logo. 1910sOtisHallStation.JPG|1910s Otis hall station. IMG_0013.JPG|1910s Otis hall station. 1922.png|Early 1920s Otis car station IMG_5297.JPG|1920s Otis car station IMG_5299.JPG|1920s Otis car station IMG_5228.JPG|1920s Otis car station IMG_5244.JPG|1920s Otis car station buttons IMG_5296.JPG|1920s Otis car station logo IMG_5119.JPG|Different 1920s Otis car station IMG_5120.JPG|Different 1920s Otis car station IMG_5121.JPG|Different 1920s Otis car station IMG_1637.JPG|Late 1920s-early 1930s Otis car station 3210849926_d30516f2af_o.jpg|1910s Otis freight elevator/dumbwaiter hall station (Credit to Flickr user nonelvis) IMG_0017.JPG|1910s Otis car station 3210004503_ab8e4613d0_o.png|1910s Otis car station (Credit to Flickr user nonelvis) 1912Residental.png|Early 1910s Otis residental car station IMG_2860.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series-6 Classic Rectangular car station with Otis buttons IMG_2861.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series-6 Classic Rectangular car station with Otis buttons IMG_2862.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series-6 Classic Rectangular car station with Otis buttons 1930s to 1980s Black buttons In this era, most standard Otis elevators used the old black round buttons with classic white letterings; in the case of Otis, these buttons were first made with bakelite, then later, they were made out of Lexan fibreglassJune 7, 2014: A Tour Of DieselDucy's Museum. These buttons are very simple with no illumination indication. Also, there is no door close button; pressing a floor would cause the door to close instantly in most cases. There are five variants of these buttons. One is a smaller button with smaller numbers (the oldest variant, probably bakelite), one with a bigger button and bigger numbers (probably Lexan), one with a bigger button, and bigger numbers, which are in a different font (probably Lexan, might only be used in select countries), one with gray buttons (car station only, probably Lexan), and one that is very rare, with white buttons (probably Lexan). There is also a vandal resistant version, with metal buttons. Floor counters were simply metal plates with illuminating numbers, going horizontally. They were also illuminating squares positioned vertically. The Lexan buttons were discontinued in 1990. refer to these fixtures as Pre-Lexan since they referred to the black illuminating fixtures as Lexan, although the term is technically correct because Lexan came after the black buttons. However, the term Pre-Lexan is considered by some to be misleading due to the fact some black buttons are made out of Lexan. IMG_2023.JPG|1942 Otis large black button hall station on a Freight Elevator, Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay CA IMGP0060.JPG|Vintage Otis smaller black buttons. (Credit to YouTube user NewEnglandElevators) IMG_8391rawtouchuptrim.jpg|Vintage Otis smaller black buttons (gray up button). (Credit to YouTube user NewEnglandElevators) Waco_texas_buttons.png|Otis gray button car station Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.17.43 PM.png|Old Otis car operating panel with large number black buttons. Odd Otis black buttons.jpg|Old Otis larger black buttons without numbers in Rush Rhees Library, Rochester, NY. fsdgsdg.jpg|1942 Otis large number Black Buttons on a Freight Elevator, Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay CA Old OTIS Black Buttons 2.png|Vintage Otis large number black buttons. sgsf.jpg|Vintage Otis black button different font car station (Credit to Flickr user sgsf) Buttons.jpg|Vintage Otis black buttons. IMG_0357.JPG|Vintage Otis indicator Lexan Fixtures Otis updated the black buttons making them flush buttons with an illuminating halo. There are three variants of these buttons. One with raised buttons without the halo (the 1950s and 1960s version), one with flush buttons (the 1960s and 1970's version), and one with larger, clearer halo, recessed buttons (the 1980's version). By the mid-1970s, digital floor counters began appearing, and in some elevators, the directional indicator was on both sides of the floor indicator. The Halo fixtures were discontinued in 1990. They are sometimes seen on Otis Elevonic 401 elevators and very early Otis Elevonic 411 elevators. IMG_5451.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_5452.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_1502.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_1500.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_1335.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_1349.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_1350.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_1498.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_1499.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan terminal hall station IMG_4616.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan intermediate hall station IMG_0305.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan intermediate hall station IMG_1469.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan intermediate hall station IMG_0298.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan intermediate hall station IMG_1470.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan intermediate hall station IMG_1471.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan intermediate hall station IMG_5468.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan intermediate hall station IMG_3310.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan top floor hall station IMG_3311.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan top floor hall station IMG_0299.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan top floor hall station LanternHall.JPG|Vintage Otis lantern LanternHallUp.JPG|Vintage Otis lantern up lit LanternHallDown.JPG|Vintage Otis lantern down lit IMG_5458.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan car station IMG_1326.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan car station IMG_1473.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan car station IMG_1472.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan car station IMG_1474.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan car station IMG_1476.JPG|1970's Otis Lexan car station Old Otis Lexan fixtures Austin TX.jpg|1980s Lexan push buttons (Austin, TX). Lexan closeup.png|Close-up of the 1980s Lexan button with illuminating halo. Indicator.JPG|1960's-1970's Otis digital indicator iphone 2 005.JPG|1980's Otis Lexan Elevonic 401 in the US Bancorp Tower in Portland, Oregon|link=http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Otis_Elevator_Fixtures_Guide_(American) iphone 2 1034.JPG|Earlier Otis Lexan fixtures at a building in Salem, Oregon|link=http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Otis_Elevator_Fixtures_Guide_(American) Solenoid (pop-out) buttons These fixtures were used on early Otis Autotronic elevators before touch sensitive buttons were introduced. They appear similar to the black buttons but latched the electromagnetic solenoid on when pressed and pops out when the car stops. Probably with later examples of these fixtures, there is a large dot that next to the button that lights up when the button is pressed. Autotronic_Elevator_Otis.jpg|Vintage Otis "Pop-out" buttons on an early Autotronic elevator. Vintage Otis Pop Out Buttons.jpg|Vintage Otis "Pop-out" car station buttons. Vintage Otis Autotronic pop-out buttons.png|Vintage Otis "pop-out" buttons in a Autotronic elevator at the Investment Building, Pittsburgh PA. Vintage Otis Autotronic pop-out buttons with lamp.png|Closer look of the "pop-out" buttons with illuminating lamp. Touch sensitive buttons From 1948 right up until the 1970s, Otis was also using touch sensitive black buttons with illuminating halo; they were either rounded, square, or triangle shaped. The triangle shaped buttons have a round touch area in the middle and an "arrow" shaped illuminating halo; these were only used in call stations. These buttons used vacuum tubes so that the passenger would only lightly touch the button to go to his or her floor, which are actually worked by completing a circuit when your finger comes into contact with the button. This all works through a spring behind the touch plate that runs to the Thyratron tube behind the button, which serves as the switching circuit and the light bulb. The square/triangle touch buttons were mostly used on the later Autotronic elevators. The touch-sensitive buttons were discontinued later on as they were claimed to be a fire hazardTouch Buttons, ASME A17.1, and the ADA - a discussion board in Skyscrapersim Forum - that is to say heat from a fire can activate a landing call, and therefore cause a car to stop at that floor - this very scenario was demonstrated in the 1970s disaster film The Towering Inferno, when a car full of people escaping from the Promenade Room stops on the 81st floor skylobby where the fire is raging, resulting in their deaths. As the result, many elevators with touch sensitive buttons were modernized for the same reason. In addition, the fixtures are not ADA-compliant. IMG_0351.JPG|Otis square touch sensitive up call station. IMG_0381.JPG|Otis square touch sensitive call station. IMG_0355.JPG|Otis square touch sensitive car station. OTIS Lexan call buttons square.jpg|Otis square touch sensitive buttons. Roswell, NM VINTAGE 1960s Otis Touch Sensitive Traction Elevators @ 500 N. Main St.|More Otis square touch-sensitive buttons (Roswell, NM) 00244.jpg|Otis round touch sensitive call station. 00248.jpg|Otis round touch sensitive car station. Otis Lexan.jpg|Otis round touch sensitive buttons. OTIS Lexan call buttons.jpg|Otis triangle shaped touch sensitive buttons used on an Otis Autotronic elevator call station in the Sibleys Tower in Rochester, NY. Rotodial indicators Rotodial indicators first appeared in the 1940s or 1950s. These indicators have a rotating disk with floor numbers printed on it. The disk is behind a round dome shaped glass and has an arrow in the middle of the dial. When the elevator car is moving up, the disk rotates to the right and when the car moves down, the disk rotates to the left. Later examples of these indicators have vertical roller instead of rotating disc, which means that the number rolls upward when the car goes up and rolls down when the car goes down. OTIS Rotodial Indicator.png|Two vintage Otis Rotodial indicators. 270941083_f16c8c771e_o.jpg|Otis vertical rotodial indicators (Credit to Flicjr user kowitz) IEE indicators Also from the 1960s to the 1980s, Otis uses the "IEE indicator" in very few elevators at that time. IEE was not the model name, but was a separate company, standing for Industrial Electronic Engineers. This indicator was most likely custom made for Otis, or Otis bought the raw IEE indicators and mounted their faceplate/mounting hardware on it. This indicator is unique because the floor number display disappeared when the car passed between two floors. This type of indicator has a rack of 9 bulbs on each side of the display that sit behind a piece of film with numbers cut in it. A mirror directs the light towards the viewing screen, and you get the number of the floorOtis Projecting Readout System retrofit brochure (from CEElectronics of England). The IEE indicator is often called "Otis vanishing indicator" by several YouTube elevator enthusiasts. Otis vanishing indicator.jpg|Otis "vanishing" indicator. Otis Vanishing indicator TX.jpg|Otis vanishing indicator at University of Texas Tower, Austin, TX. IMG_4609.JPG|Otis IEE indicator Edge lit indicator Another indicator Otis made, in the 1970s, was the edge lit indicator. The edge lit display consists of a stack of glass plates with numbers dimpled into their faces. These plates are enclosed in a frame and lit from above or below (some types of edge lit displays are lit from behind, and have curved glass plates) by an array of incandescent lamps. Only some Otis elevators with the panel on the door sill have this indicator. Super Rare Otis Lexan Hydraulic Elevator at Fine Arts Bldg, University of MO|Otis elevator with edge lit indicator. Early 1980s to 1990s Otis' American fixtures can be very hard to tell apart. There are five different "Series" name fixtures. Series 2 and 4 are nearly identical, and are the hardest to tell apart. Series 1 Series 1 is fairly common, and is normally seen in Otis Elevonic 401, Elevonic 411, and some hydraulic elevators in the early 1980s up to the mid-2000s. It has a very distinctive look. Older Series 1 buttons are flush with the panel. It has black plastic trim with either a silver or bronze face plate. The indicator is slanted down towards the floor. Some elevators may also have a slanted up panel with some or all of the floor buttons on it. There is also flat Series 1, with a flat panel, and no plastic around the edge of the panel. The indicator is green and is often a digital, but sometimes a segment indicator is used for buildings with four floor or less. Two vertical rows of floor buttons are used on hydraulic elevators, and three vertical rows of floor buttons, and the bottom part of the panel slanted forward are used on traction elevators, and also very rarely on hydraulic elevators. This information does not apply for flat Series 1. In the mid 1990s, Otis Series 1 fixtures were redesigned. The buttons now protrude from the panel, analog indicators were completely dropped, the door open/close buttons were made white from green, and the alarm button was made white from yellow. Otis also called these their "Advanced Fixtures". Otis Series 1 fixtures were discontinued by the mid-2000's, but are still offered for custom installations. OTIS Series 1 hall buttons.jpg|Series 1 call button panel. 5753251616_3a30e2a03e_z.jpg|Otis Series 1 call button with Fire Service keyswitch off. Otis Series 1 ext-indicator.jpg|Custom Series 1 hall lanterns and floor indicator in a hospital, with a "Emergency Use" lamp. Screen Shot 2012-07-31 at 11.44.49 PM.jpg|Typical Otis Series 1 panel. OTIS Series 1 button panel.jpg|Series 1 buttons. Series 1 Hilton Garden Inn.jpg|1990's Otis Series 1 car station. Series 1 Elevator Fixtures.PNG|Standard Otis Series 1 car station. Flushed Series 1 buttons.jpg|Custom Otis Series 1 car station. Otis Series 1 Car Cancel.jpg|1980s-1990s Otis Series 1 call cancel button. Capture.JPG|1983 Series 1 analogue floor indicator. OTIS Series 1 indicator.jpg|Series 1 digital floor indicator. Hqdefault.jpg|Series 1 floor indicator. Series 1 indicaor.jpg|Custom Otis Series 1 car floor indicator. Series 1 fire panel.jpg|Series 1 lobby panel. Vanity These are white round buttons that light up when pressed. These fixtures were made from the late 1980s-mid 1990s and are quite rare. These fixtures are part of the Series 1 line, and made out of Lexan. IMG_0642.JPG|Otis Vanity call station. IMG_0654.JPG|Otis Vanity car station. aads.JPG|Otis Vanity lantern (Up) IMG_0643.JPG|Otis Vanity lantern (Down) Series 2 Series 2 has a completely different look than Series 1. Introduced in 1990, Series 2 comes with round metallic buttons with either a flush or projecting design. Vandal resistant buttons have a small circle in the middle instead of a ring. Otis also calls/called these fixtures the "Classic Fixtures" Untitled.jpg|Series 2 car station. Series 3 The Series 3 fixtures (often called "Otis Luxury" fixtures by several elevator enthusiasts) are normally found in the Elevonic 411, 411M and Double Deck elevators, most likely introduced in the late 1980s, and made until the the mid-1990s or so. It consists of round concave buttons with green or red illumination halo, green (for up) and red (for down) hall lanterns and either digital or electro luminescent floor indicators. There are several versions of the buttons. There is a pressable version, and a touch sensitive version. The touch sensitive version would have been discontinued in 1990 in the United States due to ADA codes introduced at that time, meaning that it was likely only available in the United States for a few years. It is possible that the touch sensitive version is the original version, and it was replaced by the pressable version when ADA prohibited touch sensitive buttons on new installations, but this is unconfirmed. There are also versions of Series 3 car buttons where the buttons are mounted on raised metal surround brailles. This version of the button can also be either pressable or touch sensitive. Note that these buttons are not confirmed to be part of the Series 3 line, but are likely part of the Series 3 line. Otis also make a vandal resistant version of the Series 3 fixture, the buttons are made from machined aluminum (rather than chromed plastic) and the halo is replaced with a green or red LED at the centre of the button. Series 3 had two types of floor indicators. One is a standard 16 segments digital display, and one is an electro luminescent display. The electro luminescent display is a black background display with yellow characters. It could also display messages as well as date and time, and in most cases, the arrow would animate when the car stops at a floor. Some elevator enthusiasts mistakenly call these fixtures "Otis European Fixtures" - as they are also found on North American installations. Nowadays, Otis's Series 3 fixtures have been modified as part of the current Series 4 fixtures in North America. IMG_0130.JPG|Otis Series 3 Call Station: W Hotel, Seattle WA IMG_0131.JPG|Otis Series 3 Lantern (Down): W Hotel, Seattle WA dadasd.JPG|Otis Series 3 Lantern (Up): W Hotel, Seattle WA OTIS Series 4 fixtures 201 Elizabeth St Sydney.jpg|Series 3 car station with pressable buttons. OTIS Series 1 buttons.jpg|Series 3 buttons. OTIS Series 4 Indicator.png|Series 3 digital segments display floor indicator, with arrows. OTIS Series 4 indicator.jpg|Series 3 digital floor indicator. OTIS Series 4 ELD.jpg|Series 3 electro luminescent display floor indicator. OTIS Series 4 ELD 201 Elizabeth St Sydney.jpg|Series 3 electro luminescent display floor indicator. Series 4 Series 4 is similar to Series 2, but the hall station options are basic tall hall stations, surface mounted basic tall hall stations, and luxury hall stations, with beveled edges, and the car stations are swing front. Otis also calls these fixtures the "Luxury Fixtures" as the Series 3 fixtures set has been modified as part of the current Series 4 fixtures in North America. Otis Series 4 and 5 buttons.jpg|Series 4 buttons. dsadasdasd.JPG|Otis Series 4 COP: W Hotel, Seattle WA Screen Shot 2012-08-01 at 12.15.21 PM.jpg|Series 4 Green floor indicator. IMG_0137.JPG|Otis Series 4 Floor Indicator (With Inside, Unlit Features): W Hotel, Seattle WA 2000s to present Series 5 Series 5 came out in 2005, and the hall stations have curved sides. Series 5 uses the parentheses shaped indicator. It uses Otis' new chime, which for the down signal uses 2 different sounding tones. Series 5 fixtures are more commonly found in hydraulic elevators more than traction elevators. Otis also calls/called these fixtures the "Standard Fixtures". Import 10 026.JPG|Otis Series 5 terminal floor call station. 148_0282.JPG|Series 5 intermediate floor call station. 148_0312.JPG|Series 5 hall floor indicator. 148_0285.JPG|Series 5 in-car lanterns. iphone 2 603.JPG|Otis Series 5 car station at Nines Hotel in Portland, Oregon. 148_0287.JPG|Series 5 button. 148_0292.JPG|Otis Series 5 alarm button. 148_0295.JPG|Otis Series 5 phone button. elevator-buttons-series5.jpg|Otis Series 5 floor buttons. OTIS Series 5 buttons.jpg|Another Otis Series 5 buttons (credit: Maalit72). Otis Series 2 and 5 Indicator US.jpg|Series 5 floor indicator. OTIS Series 5 indicator.JPG|Another Otis Series 5 floor indicator. Including two informational indicator, the left one means "please exit the elevator when the doors open" and the right one means "building caught fire" or "elevator under fire service mode"Elevator Fire Service Demo (All Phases). However, no "overloaded" indicator installed in this indicator. Newer Otis Series 5 with bar emergency light.png|Newer Otis Series 5 found on an Otis Gen 2 MRL Traction Elevator, New Series 5's have thin bar-style emergency light similar to Otis Newer Series 2/4 (see below) Oak Brook, IL Otis Hydraulic Elevator in McDonald's|Oak Brook, IL: Otis Series 5 Hydraulic Elevator in McDonald's. Series 6 This fixture came out in 2004, and is similar to Series 5. Otis has not confirmed the name of these fixtures. For unknown reasons, Otis Series 6 is a very rare fixture line. The Series 6 panel has a similar layout to the Otis Series 1 panel. It looks like Series 4 and 5 but everything is one piece. download (4).jpg|Otis Series 6 car station. Otiss6.JPG|Otis Series 6 floor buttons. mqdefault (3)2.jpg|Otis Series 6 floor indicator. Series 2X/4X/M2/M4 The newer Series 2 is relatively common as it is fairly new but not as rare as Series 6. Earlier versions of Series M2 (still available today) have buttons that light up red and a red Acme indicator with a "green-for-up" and "red-for-down" lantern. The newer, more common version has blue buttons with a blue LCD display floor indicator and blue lanterns. Newer Series 2/M2 also has a phone button with an orange halo and orange braille. Newer Series 2 is a version without a flush panel, and Newer Series 4 has flush panels. The Newer Series 2 and Newer Series 4 fixtures are used on Otis' Conventional Hydraulic, Hydrofit, Gen2 and Skyrise Elevators. There is also a version of Newer Series 2/4 used for new modernizations called M2. Mods are often simple and plain. Many YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly call them Series 7. 004.JPG|Newer Otis Series 2/4 call button. download (5).jpg|Newer Series 2/4 LCD position indicator which is the same kind of indicator that can be used as a floor indicator in the elevator. 007.JPG|Newer Otis Series 2/4 car station. orange phone button.PNG|Newer Otis Series 2/4 orange phone button. maxresdefault.jpg|Newer Otis Series 2/4 blue ACME indicator. 006.JPG|Newer Otis Series 2/4 floor indicator. 005.JPG|Newer Otis Series 2/4 in-car lantern. Rosemont, IL Otis Traction Elevators in Fashion Outlets of Chicago Parking Garage-0|Rosemont, IL: Otis Traction Elevators with newer Series 2/4 fixtures in Fashion Outlets of Chicago Parking Garage. M3 M3 is Otis's fixtures used for modernizations, usually for the Elevonic 411M-C system. Compass keypads Otis' destination dispatch system, named Compass (now CompassPlus since 2013), replaces the conventional call buttons in the elevator lobby on each floor with a wall-mounted keypad panel. The wall-mounted keypads (standard type used in the Compass system) have telephone-style push buttons and a blue LCD display. Otis also made a touch screen version, but rarely used. Button fixtures used inside varies; they can be Series 2, 4 or even 5. The destination indicators on the car door jamb are either digital segments or an LCD display. These fixtures, along with Otis Compass was launched in 2005. They might have been discontinued. IMG_0046.JPG|Otis Compass luxury keypad. OTIS Compass car M display.jpg|Otis Compass keypad. OTIS Compass car S display.jpg|Otis Compass keypad LCD display. IMG_0047.JPG|Otis Compass exterior indicator showing what floors the elevator will stop at. OTIS Compass destination display on door jamb.jpg|Otis Compass in-car LCD destination display. OTIS Compass fixtures button.jpg|Otis Series 4 (?) buttons used as the door control and emergency buttons in an Otis Compass elevator. CompassPlus keypads When the Otis Compass system was re-branded as CompassPlus in 2013, Otis updated the destination dispatch keypads and touch screens with a more futuristic design. The keypad buttons have been redesigned with a new wavy design, the keypad buttons have illuminating numbers and the LCD displays have been changed from the previous single colour to full colour. Trivia *The "Series" name is given by the Unitec Parts Company, which is an Otis parts company which provides Official Genuine Otis Elevator and Escalator Parts for preservation and modernization. *The Series 5 lantern is a knock-off of the Schindler HT lantern and also the digital Series 5 lantern is a knock-off of the Kone KSS 370-Designer orange lantern. *OTIS "Series M1" is a button replacement for a Series 1 hall station, and uses the standard post 1990 Otis pushbutton. See also *List of Otis elevator fixtures - for Otis fixtures found outside North America. External links *Common Otis fixtures poster *General Otis fixtures brochure *Otis Hall Lanterns & Position Indicators brochure *Otis Pushbuttons brochure *Beno's Lift Guide - Otis Elevator Company